pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Couples can Edit this!
5 users are contributing (maximum editors limit) Fg10: YAY! I'M IN A ROOM Isabella: (thinks) She gets excited about everything(thinks) Fg10: I Know! Django: I hope more people come Phineas: I hope Hyper comes Albert: I hope TD comes Fg10: I hope I will get an A on my quiz but everything is gonna be crack'an lack'an but if its not its lack'an in the crack'an Phineas ferb Isabella : What FG10: YEAH! EXACTLY Hyper enters Hyper:Hey hey hey! My name is shaynanay how you doin' boo?! Fg10: HYA! :) Phineas: Hi Hyper! :) Che: My name is Che and I shall speak to you all in proper grammar. Connecticut: You're booooooring. (: Fg10: She can write however she wants Django: You sound like my sister Jenny: I'm right HERE! Django:Oh Fg10:W Django: What?! Fg10: I was playing a game with this kid on the bus and we started saying random things Che: Mustard! Connecticut: PowerPoint presentations! (Che blushes) Fg10: ROAR! Connecticut: I remember that slide! (pokes Che) Che: Urgh, shuddup! (: Isabella: Do I want to know? Che: No! Connecticut: Yes! Che: (sigh) Fine... in fifth grade, which was like four years ago — Connecticut: I was in sixth grade then. Che: — uh, it's a long story. Isabelle: I have time. (:< Che: Go away. (Isabelle disappears) Candace: I'm here with Jeremy. Isabella: And I'm here with Pierre. Phineas: That's her French boyfriend. Isabella: She knows. Django kisses FG10. Isabella: I still want to know about that slide. Che: It'll give me edit conflict. Isabelle: No it won't. Che: Did I not tell you to go away?! Isabelle: Hahahano. Che: Well, go away. Isabelle: Not until you tell the slide story! Che: No! Honey: Your life's like a big fat Noodle Incident. Che: You too. Go away. Fg10: Hi honey and Isabelle Honey: Hai! Che: GO. AWAY. Baljeet: Why? Fg10: Not you Mindy: Lighten up baljeet Mindy kisses baljeet Ginger: Hey! Mishti: I thought me and baljeet were a couple Ginger: WHAT?! really?! I'm a couple with baljeet Mindy: Did he kiss you guys? Ginger: No Mindy: And did he give you guys a really big hat Mishti: No Mindy: And did he... Mishti: we get it Che: XD Fg10: this is funny. CAN you PLEASE TELL SLIDE STORY Che: Oh, fine! Connecticut: Victory! Che: So in fifth grade, which was, like I said, four years ago, we had a half day and a speaker came in and said you kiss your friends in Syria. After class, Connecticut said, "Ari, you're my friend, right?" When we went to Spanish (where we used PowerPoint a lot), I opened up PowerPoint and shut off the screen, because the teacher always used to talk to us before we started our work. Forgetting I had PowerPoint open, I typed in "connecticut wants to kiss me :o" and then opened up the screen, and he saw his name and kiss... and hasn't let it go since. Connecticut: I saw that slide! Che: 9_9 FG10: yay! Regurge: Greetings! Phineas: Where's your date? Stacy: Helloooo....Right heeere. Adyson: I wish I had a date. :( Phineas: Oh man up. You're Adyson Sweetwater, the toughest girl I know! :D Adyson: You know what? You're right. I AM Adyson Sweetwater. I'm perfectly capable of anything. Django: Uh-huh. *kisses FG10* Fg10: Its okay Adyson you are the toughest girl I met Adyson: Is that a compliment? Buford: I like you Adyson: O_O I'm with django Night: Hehe Buford: GGGRRRR! FG10: Its not GGGRRRR its ROAR Che: No, it's RAWR! Honey: Isabelle dropped the chicken! Che: You watch too much Jersey Shore. Connecticut: (in New Jersey accent) Joisey Sho! Che: Uh... huh... Fg10: Whats that? Che: Reality TV... you're probably too young for it. I mean, I'm too young for it! (Team Doof walks in) TD:Hey guys! Fg10: HI! Albert: Hi TD Fg10: PURPLE! Django: SPRITE! Adyson: What? Fg10: Man up Adyson: I did Isabelle: I can't see over the counter because I'm a freakin' smurf. Che: You and Honey better find a better place to go in five... four... three... Isabelle: Okay, okay, jeez! (leaves) Che: -_-" Fg10: WOW! It was that easy to make someone leave Night: Maybe Buford: Where did you come from Night: NOT! Telling TD: Well this is delightifully random Albert: Indeed it is... Che: You sound like college professors. Team Doof: I get that a lot... Albert: Was that a complement? Team Doof: I dont know.. Che: From me, it's a compliment. Isabelle: From me, it's an insult. Che: Everything's an insult from you. GO AWAY. Liz: And Taste the freakin rainbow on your way out! (throughs a skittle at Isabelle) Django: Adyson, you're not with me. FG10 is. Adyson: STOP REMINDING ME!!!!!!!!! DX *runs out crying* Phinello: Darn it, Django! Jenny: You made her cry, bro! Team Doof: Theres always Buford.. Albert: Thats true, With both of you having a high level of anger you two should make for a compatible couple Adyson: High level of...Oh that's it buddy! *picks Albert up and throws him on TD* Buford: *walks up to Adyson* Ummm....I'm gonna guess you're in a bad mood? Adyson: Yes. Yes I am. *looks at Buford and quickly looks away* Buford: ??? Adyson: *is blushing* Phinello: Hmmmm................. Night: GGGGRRRRR! Fg10: Night calm down Night: I'm Not! (eyes turn orange) Fg10: Everyone run Night: what I made a sandwhich TD: BLUEBERRYS!!! Regurge: (Holds Stacy's hand) Vanessa: *is kissing Johnny* Phineas: So cute. Where's Hyper? Isabella: And Pierre. Did they stand us up? Phineas: I hope not. :( TD: They will be back Liz: They always come back.... Fg10:Or else I'll... Everyone: O_O Fg1jkbg0: CRAYON! Adyson runs in Adyson: Hi I'm back Fg10: Shalaylay! Django: Who's your date Adyson: Not sure Che: I think Vanessa and Johnny are really cute together. Ferb: Gee, thanks. >_< Che: Oh, yeah, I'm the bad guy now. Connecticut: Girl. Che: Whatever. Fg10: I don't like ferbnessa Ferb: >_< Phinello: Me too. Ferb: >.< You guys are the best. Che: I know. :3 TD: If I told you guys the pairings I like/dislike you would kill me... Che, Connecticut, Honey, and Isabelle: ALBERT! Albert: What? What did I do? Fg10: Well... Albert: Don't start Fg10: Okay... He flirted with Candace, Stole Irvings cameras, and thinks Phineas and Ferb aren't real. But I love TD and Albert TD: Aww thanks FSG!... Wait you flirted with Candace?! Albert: Not recently! TD: Ok good ^-^ Fg10: No, in Doof side of the moon he saw Candace and even quote "gave her his nerd word" Candace: Yep, pretty much Albert: What no Fg10: lying... Penguinz! ;) Django: what? Fg10: Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi Che: ... Fg10: ...Its gonna be super trip! Che: ... FG10: What? Che: (honest) I saw the actual Connecticut in the parking lot today at school... TD: Wait you gave her your "nerd word"?! Albert: yes... TD: But now you only have 2 left!!! Fg10: But its on his watch...Penguinz! I love penguinz! Django: Cool TD: Well to be honest I knew about it Albert: o.o.. all of it? TD: Yep... FG10: you knew about my obsession of Penguinz? Django: Know one knew that Fg10: Its on my profile Team Doof: I knew it. Penguins are cool Fg10: I'm known for 2 things at my school. I'm the random queen. And I'm obsessed with penguinz Phineas: Cool. Pierre: I'm here! :) Isabella: PIERRE!!!!! :D Phineas: At least YOUR date came. -_- Isabella: Oh Phineas, Hyper WILL come. Don't you worry. :D Isabelle: Hyper makes me sick. Che: Quiet, you. Isabella and Phineas: Yeah! Quiet, you! Django: well this is getting boring Fg10: NNNOOOOO!!!! Stacy whips Django Django: Ow! Fg10: Anyway... lets do a coupleathon Phineas: Um...WHY! Fg10: cuz I want to watch Penguinz! Phineas: thats not really an answere Fg10: (sings) Don't care (sings) Phineas: -_-' Fg10: okay... anyway couples will compete to see which is the best :) Phineas: My date isn't here Fg10: Well... my penguin isn't here Django: You are obsessed with penguins Fg10: *smacks face* NOT penguins Penguinz! Che: You know what... action movies about assassins are creepy. Isabelle: No, you're as psychotic as Johnny. Che: If I was psychotic as Johnny, you'd've died a long time ago. Isabelle: o_0 Connecticut: Yeah, you're not psycho! (hugs Che) Fg10: AAAWWWW!!!!! One point for team Americacticut! A mix between Che and CT Zachary Cucetchi walks in Night: Hello Weirdo! Zach: Te ganna Regurge: I'm up for it! But I think we all know which couple will win... Fg10: Hmm...(clueless look) Zach: Mes up for it! Fg10: YAY! Everyone: Were doin it! Fg10: Flying penguinz. Ferb: *is single unfortunately* Isabella: *is kissing Pierre* Ginger: Wait....Mindy, you're not Jeet's girlfriend. Wendy is, cuz she's the one he kissed. Baljeet: Yep. Ginger: But me and Adyson are still single. :( Ferb: Well...I'm available. Ginger: OMG! Your British accent is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *hugs Ferb* You are gonna be my date! :D Fg10: O_O umm...sorry...but...EEWWW! Ginger: Hey! Milly runs in Milly: what did I miss...Django! Django: um... Fg10: (tells story) Milly: AAWWW! Django: Uh-Oh Milly: Bunnies!I can't believe how cute they were TD: Hmm.. Adyson is single, Bufords also single... HINT HINT Buford: 0.0 Fg10: Wink Wink! Adyson: What are you telling us TD: (facepalm) You to really ARE alike! Wait.. We are compeating!? Fg10: Do you guys know what a Pentateuch is? TD: Something to do with penguinz? Albert: I am a nerd but yet I do not know what it means.. Fg10: O_O Wow I'm SO shocked I'm younger than you and I know exactly what it means TD: Wait a sec... It is the five books of Moses in the Torah... Your Jewish?! Isabelle: You don't like sleeping. Obviously you and Johnny could be like, besties. Che: Do you see the majority of my hair burnt off? No. I don't. Isabelle: Part of your eyebrow is missing. Che: ...I know... FG10: No and No. I'm korean,american, and philipean. I'm not Jewish Night: Ima witch Zach: Wes know that Che: I'm Christian. Isabelle: Big whoop. Fg10: I'm Christian...its NOT a big whoop TD: Imma Christian and but am part Jewish ^-^ (Fist bumps Isabella, FSG10 and Che) FG10: one piont for Team Albert (mix of TD and Albert) Che and Me TD: We have a name! Albert: Uh.. yeah.. (blushes) TD: LOL thats a good name for us ^-^ Fg10: No one knows what a Pentateuch is DX Liz: (holding a pen) Then tell us! (snaps pen by accadent) Fg10: O_O...it is the first five books of the Bible that tells about the begining of the world. Watch whats in the Bible its funny TD: YES! So I was right! Because what I said earlyer IS the first 5 books of the Bible! :P Fg10: you said Moses Regurge: The other couples are ahead! Think of something, Stace! TD: Yeah I ment to word it differently... Either way it is Genesis, Exdous, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. ^-^ Liz: How random is this? Alice: What are you even doing here? You dont have a date. Liz: I like making other peoples conversations awakward by throughing skittles at them. Stacy: (to Gurgy) I dunno! You think of something! Regurge: But I don';t know either. YOU think of something! Stacy: But what- Waaait a sec... Mabye if we get Adyson a date we would get points! Regurge: How will getting another couple together get us points? Fg10: friendliness. you would get a point for friendliness. :). Stacy: Exactly Fg10: whats with all the Italian kids in my class Zach: I'm Italian Fg10: Exactly! Adyson: (looks at Buford and blushes) Stacy: Well don't just stand there staring. Go talk to him. Adyson: Oh. Ummm...Ok. (walks over to Buford) Hey Buford. ^_^ Buford: Hey. What's up? Adyson: Ummm....Well, I kinda have to ask you......Are you....You know... Buford: Am I single? Is that what you were gonna say? Yes, yes I... Adyson: (interrupts Buford by kissing him) Stacy: WAHOO! Points for us, Gurgy! :D Lyn: Human affection confuses me. Che: Yeah... I don't get it either. Isabelle: That's because you're blonde. Liz: I dont get it either... Gabrella: (to Zach) I am Itallian also! ^-^ Regurge: Yes! (Hugs Stacy) Fg10: I might never understand love. But I'm young. But whats with all the Italian people Zach: I'm also...(hours later)...and Italian Isabella: ISABELLE< SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicks Isabelle) Phinello: O_O Isabella: What? You know I hate her. >.< Pierre: Izzy, just calm down. Isabella: Ok. (kisses Pierre) Fg10: Isarre gets one point (mix between Isabella and Pierre) Phineas: Well that was odd Liz: It gets stranger Kevin Phineas: But my names not- Kevin: My name's Kevin! Zach: (to Isabella) Hiya Lila Isabella: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYYY!!!! Bob: *snaps* Okay! Fg10: I don't make up team names...wait I do! Liz: Your name is not Kevin! Kevin: (starts crying) (Lexi walks in) Lexi: Hey everyone! Liz: Oh this is about to get good Fg10: Sorry but you need a date to come in........PENGUINZ! :D Che: Isabelle doesn't have a date. Isabelle: Yes I — Che: And Sean doesn't count. He's Blythe's. Isabelle: NO!! TD: Liz dosent either Liz: BETRAYL!!!!!! Che: Uh... here. (sketches up a picture of JTHM on a piece of paper and gives it to Liz) There's your date. Liz: He's creepy... TD: Wait.. Whos that? Zach: Zablork Night: Yep pretty much TD: Who?! Night: Zablork! how can you not know it Regurge: Eh, screw zany schemes to get points. I'll just do this. (Kisses Stacy) Fg10: One piont for them (Che starts humming Dynamite) Isabelle: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "aaaayyyyooo, stop humming before I punch your freaking face-ooo!" Che: Quiet. NOW. (kicks Isabelle out of the room) Regurge: Ok, now how do we rack up more points? Che: I dunno... and I don't really wanna know. Blythe: AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!! :D Ferb: I guess you just do stuff with your dates. Adyson: Yeah. A date. Which YOU don't have. Buford and Adyson: XD Ferb: So why am I in here then? Adyson: Good question. (kicks Ferb out) Fg10: Penguinz! Zach: there go's another guy flying TD: Aww poor Ferb.. Albert: If we endovor to find him a date it will cause mass chaous throughout the entire land... TD: Yeah... Liz: Well I think- Albert: TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW (throughs a skittle at Liz) Liz: O-O... (TD kisses Albert) Che: O–O Lyn: OMG IT LOOKS LIKE DIB! Che: ...how'd you get here? Anyway, trying to get Ferb a date would be chaos unless we have no Ferbessa shippers here... (Everyone looks at TD) TD: o.o.. (backs away slowly) Fg10: Penguinz! :D Che: TD... I'd run. Anti-Ferbessa shippers: GEDDERR!!! (TD backs into a wall. Albert gets out his nunchucks) Liz: Oh gag. The whole "damsel in distress" thing... Meh whatever. GET HER! Che: And while the anti-Ferbessas annihilate TD... I'm gonna go annihilate all the ZaDr shippers. It'll take me a while, but I'll try. Fg10: Hmm...(clueless look) Penguinz! TD: Hey guys! No need to.. hurt me!... We can talk this out! Anti-Ferbessa shippers: No. You ship Ferbessa. There will be no rationalisation. Che: XD Regurge: Is this a bad time to say that I don't like Ferbessa...at all? Fg10: Don't hurt TD. Night: *zaps anti ferbnessa shippers* Che: No! I hate Ferbessa! Fg10: she only zapped the ones atacking Stacy: You don't? Well, I won't hold that against you, since it's kinda cute actually. Regurge: And I won't your like of it against you. Ferb: Indeed. Isabella: Who let you back in? Ferb: I....don't know. Fg10: You know somte one is gonna kick you out again Zach: yiblak TD: Well I am glad I was not destroied... Fg10: I'm glad too. PENGUINZ! :D Django: you are obsessed Liz: VERY.. TD: (sigh) Albert: What? TD: Nothin ^-^ Isabelle: So you know what stinks about you? Che: Nothing. :3 Isabelle: The fact that when you get into something new, you quote it a lot... or you make us quote it. Che: Watch it, I could make you quote it too. Isabelle: AND THE CHORUS SWELLS! Hey, what the heck?! Che: Told you. Liz: I know what ya mean.. I HATE it when TD does that Andrea: (singing Viva La Vida) Liz: See what I mean? Regurge: It's ok, I do it alot too. Can't think of any example though Fg10: Qipo Zach: Wapupa Nom Nom: (starts crying realy cartoon-ish) Liz: Whats wrong? Nom Nom: ROAR! Liz: Nom Nom does not understand what you two are saying... Fg10: Zibba birla. Tu wibs. Shedonkachoo!!! (translation: Its okay. It's hard. Turnip!!!!) Zach: Wipppa hae! (translation: Don't fall on the turkey) Phinello: Heh...I would never do that. Although maybe I should. Dot: Please don't. Phinello: Why are you here? I didn't give you a boyfriend yet. Dot: You don't have a date either. -_- Phinello: I'm here cuz FG10 is my friend. Adyson: Read the sign. Couples only. (kicks Phinello and Ferb out) Che: MYBRAINISNUMB. Connecticut: It's because I'm on Facebook, isn't it? Che: ...yeah. Connecticut: And you never have the courage to talk to me. Che: ...yeah. Connecticut: Aww, it's okay. I'm afraid of me too. (hugs Che) Liz: "No matter what we do thats how life goes"... Thanks TD. I love being your puppet... -.-... Vanessa: Ummm....Am I gonna get kicked out too? Adyson: If Johnny doesn't come in the next 10 minutes, yes yes you are. Liz: Ha! TD: You know you cant be here either right? Albert: Unless we find her a date TD: (evil smirk) Liz: Oh no.. Nom Nom: ROAR!! TD: Alright.. Whatever. Albert: (walks over) Hey I just found a whole stash of pudding in- (TD kisses Albert) Liz: Eww.. (Irving walks in) Irving: Hmm.. Not room 8.. (sees TD kissing Albert) AAAHHH!! MY EYES!!!!!!! (leaves) TD: Well that was.. random.. Albert: Indeed it was.. Ginger: I think I'm in love with Ferb. Phineas: What about Bal.... Ginger: You KNOW he's dating Wendy. Ferb: (walks back in) Ginger: (runs over to Ferb and hugs him) Che: Hmm. That's weird. Isabelle: NOFERBY'SMINE. Che: NOHE'SNOT. Honey: LAWL. Nom Nom: ROAR! Ferb: I am NOT yours, Isabelle. Ginger: You tell her! (kicks Isabelle out) Adyson: I was gonna do that. Thanks. :) Liz: O.O... TD: I sure am glad I drew you.. Because I only had a vague idea of what you looked like before. Liz: WHAT?! TD: Nevermind Phinello: Ok, I just want to tell you that I'm using my old account PhineasxIsabella right now. Dot: Cool! :) Isabella: Toatally! Phineas: Wait, What? (Albert kisses TD) TD: O.O.. Well that was random.. But a good random ^-^. What was that for? Albert: For just being you. TD: Aww Liz: GAG! TD: (kisses Albertt) Your so sweet... Che: I'm gonna have to go with Liz on this one... Honey: We know you're in a bad mood... Isabelle: ...so shut up now. Che: -_-" Liz: See? I'm right! I'm NEVER right. But now, in this one moment of awesomeness, do I declare VICTORY!! Phineas: If Hyper doesn't come, will I be kicked out? Adyson: As per the rules, yes, yes you will. :P Phineas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jonny, Jeremy, and Coltrane walk in with Jenny. Regurge: Well if albert's gonna randomly kiss someone...(Kisses Stacy) Liz: Again I say, GAG! TD: Oh Johnny and Jenny are here! Its time for my awesome creck shipping (thinking) Mua hahahaha! (thinking). Oh and Coltrains here to.. Jenny: (kisses Coltrane) Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Stacy: Coltrane and Jenny? XD I never thought THAT would happen. TD: Dang it.. I liked Johnenny... Liz: GAG! TD: (thinking) now that my crack shipping is usless in here I have no reason to like Jenny at all... (thinking) Jenny: Hurtful! Vanessa: XD TD: Dang it! Curse your hippie-mind-reading powers! Ferb: Hey, where's Che? Phineas: On a date with Connecticut. Johnny: Cool. TD: 0.0... Liz: What? TD: I thought Connecticut was a girl.... Liz: (bursts out laughing) Fg10: (points at CT) Wisnerbie! Hehehehe Zach: Hehehehehe Night: Hehehehehe Fg10: ...No he is a boy TD: Oh. Well thats akward.. Fg10: Treespo Django: what? TD: She seems to be speaking in code.... Albert: Or another language so advanced we cannot understand it... Fg10: I can sing/talk 10 languages! Litsy!!!! (point at Albert) TD: (giggles) Albert: HEY! Wait.. was that an insult? TD: I have no idea FG10: WHISBEE!!! Zach: OOOOHHHHHH Fg10: ITS CLIDE!!! XD (points at Ferb) Ferb: What?! Che: Why would Connecticut be a girl? Fg10: Meeshno! Django: I can't undedstand Fg10: Gappa! Liz: Appag TD: )(.. Ferb: I cant understand you people!! Is this an American thing?! Albert and TD: We dont understand them either Nom Nom: ROAR!! Ferb: 9.9 Che: 9_9 Fg10: I'm not american! I'm Korean and Phillipean and parshalley american Django: You need to work on spelling Fg10: Me's Know! :) Che: I'm feeling more Isabelle-ish every day. Connecticut: That's bad. Honey: Very bad. Che: I know. I just hate everything right now. Isabella: WHAT? No, you can't turn into......HER! Phineas: She may eventually. Isabella: And what happened to: 1. Your optimism and 2. the dating game? TD: I was born in America but I am mostly- Liz: I'm bord TD: Then LEAVE Albert: She does have a point.. TD: Alright, what do you sugjest we do? Liz: Well I hope you two dont- TD: Shut it Liz Liz: (mutters) Snippy much? Fg10: Shivoskii! Che: I'm just going through a tough time... and ranting about it on dA. Isabelle: Yeah, because if you're gonna rant, why do it to yourself? Che: Shut up. 9_9 FG10: Whats DA? Milly should leave Milly: Why Fg10: TITLE Django: you need a date Adyson: (kicks Millie out) Sorry Mills, but they have a point. (kicks out the FS Girls who are single so only she, Isabella, and Ginger are there.) Cheer walks in Cheer: OOLA! Fg10: no one kick her out or I'll kick you out Night: Scara TD: Whats your username on DA Che? Ferb: By "noone" she means you. Adyson: Shut IT! >.< Ginger: Do NOT talk to my man like that! (punches Adyson) Ferb: One point for us I guess.... Ginger: Gingerb. That's what we're called. Liz: 0.0... Viloent much? Che: Heehee. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Isabelle: Oh, joy. Che: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Honey: What's up with her? Connecticut: She got Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Director's Cut. Isabelle: Isn't she a bit young to be reading that? Honey: Yeah... Che: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Oh, and btw, TD, my username on dA is Dib-a-licious. Adyson: (kicks Phineas out) Sorry, your date was gone too long. Phineas: I understand. TD: Wow.. Phineas is gone.. Liz: 0.0.. (thinking) and I am only here to make sarcastic remarks about TD and Albert.. It wont be soon before I get kicked out.. (thinking) TD: We cal still hear you Liz Liz: And I ment what I said about the only reason I am here is to mock you TD: -.-.. Ange: Hi. Phinello: Hey, I didn't give you a date yet, you little monster! Ange: Oh. Sorry. I thought this was your Q&A thing. (leaves) Ferb: O....kay............(kisses Ginger) Fg10: Mys Q&A isn't gonna go well...right Clide Ferb (Clide): Right Che: UN MUNDO IDEAL, SERÁ FANTASTICO ENCONTRAR... Connecticut: And this is why you're awesome. You sing in Spanish. Isabelle: That's Italian, idiot. (Liz walks over) Ferb: Whatcha doin? Liz: Its Isabella and that french dude.. There finishing eachothers sentaces and its making me want to through stuff at them... Man there as bad as TD and Albert TD: I can hear you! Liz: I know I said it LOUDLY! Fg10: whats with all the Itallian people?! Clide:... Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Albert: TD! The 3DS relese date is set for March 2011! TD: I already knew that.. But its SO exctieing! Albert: But did you know that OOT will be re-relesed for the 3DS? TD: O.O...Your joking Albert: Nope Liz: Nerds.. Che: I'm not Italian... o_0 Gabriella: I am! Jhonen: So if Hyper's not really contributing anymore, then it's Phinabella, right? Isabelle: Yeah, go awa — wait, you can be my date. Jhonen: I'm outta here. (runs) Fg10: Very smart Jhonen. Wakakola Zach: Ekalala Fg10: What?! Hehehehehehehehe Clide (ferb): It was about me wasn't it Fg10: Kinda...(looks at Nom Nom) You are so cute! You remind me of my youngest brother! And these cute things *Hugs Nom Nom* Django: Icho Fg10: *cries* wheres stawberry *hugs Nom Nom* Django: I was speaking your language Fg10: No! Icho is strawberry. and my favorite tamagotchi Isabella: Nope. I'm with Pierre. :P Phineas: Yeah. (misses Hyper) Isabella: She'll come, Phin. Don't worry. TD: I think.. Albert: What? TD: Nom Nom may have had something to do with it Everyone: 0.0... Fg10: Nom Nom is SO cute *hugs Nom Nom* Django: No one seperate them TD: It seems that Nom Nom is now friends with FSG10.. Wich is odd since it is also friends with Liz and there like total oppisets Nom Nom: ROAR!! Liz: Nom Nom wantes me to tell you (FSG10) thanks for saying its cute.. -.-. Fg10: Tell him (if you can) your welcome...you're right TD me and Liz are different *hugs Nom Nom* TD: He can understand you ^-^ Fg10: Hmm.......Who wants a cookie....*hugs Nom Nom* Night: *eyes turn orange* YAY! Halloween! *candy shoots out of ground* Fg10: CANDY! *hugs Django* Che: I can't eat half the stuff I got from my trip out into my neighborhood as Nny. Isabelle: Because you're afraid of becoming fatter than you already are? Che: Shut up. No, it's because I have braces. :P Isabelle: Hah, sucker. I have Invisalign. Connecticut: I have braces. Che: HAH! Isabelle: o_o" Regurge: Meh, I'm too old for trick or treating Isabelle: What a loser. Che: -_-" Phineas: Isabelle, you truly are sordid. Isabella: What does THAT mean? Phineas: I called her filthy and morally degraded. Isabella: Good job! :D ~The Next Day~ Candace: And then, I turned around and he was right THERE dressed as a knight! Stacy: Let me guess....And you were a princess and you were both all matchy and it was like you were on a date. Candace: Yep. :) (Team Doof is drug in by Liz) Team Doof: *mumbleing* Candy... I...Want... morecandy! *mumbleing* Liz: NO! NO MORE CANDY! Team Doof: So... Many...Kit-Kats... Liz: Your gonna get fat you know! Irving: Like you? Liz: SHUT IT! Team Doof: I will NOT! Phineas: Liz, stop teasing your creator. >.< Ferb: You're all crazy, you know that, right? Phineas: It's too bad Hyper didn't come. :( Adyson: Didn't you get kicked out? That's it! >.< (bans Phineas from here) Team Doof: Candy... Wait.. Wheres Albert? Liz: (facepalm) Adyson: Nah...To heck with it. (unbans Phineas) Phineas: Thanks. Adyson: Meh...If Liz and Cheer get to stay, I guess it doesn't matter.... Phineas: :D Pierre: Hyper est pas encore là. Phineas: I know. :( Isabella: Elle va venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Phineas. Phineas: GAH! Why are you all talking to me in French? Isabella: Hehehe...Cuz it's fun! ^_^ Liz: So is giving weggies and I havent done that all day! (looks at Irving) Irving: Uh.. (runs out) Che: Heh... wedgies. Fg10: YOUR NEVER TOO OLD FOR TRICK OR TREATING!!! (well I'm a whole lot younger but Gurgy is over 13) *hugs Nom Nom* the cuteness never ends Che: Yeah, I'm 13 and I went trick-or-treating. Thoroughly awkward, but free candy. Fg10: Free candy!!!! Sweet tarts!!! :D Can people give me questions on my Q&A with penguinz...Candy!!! Regurge: ...Where's Stacy? Fg10: She probaly ate all the candy or she is... Stacy: right here! Team Doof: I am 14 but I kinda HAD to go trick-or-treating...long story... Liz: (knowing that Stacy is there) I dont know WHERE Stacy is... Mabie shes with Albert.. Team Doof: -.-" Fg10: Should I tell my age? -_o hehehehehehe Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Category:Couples